The Kurt Drabbles
by GleekShip
Summary: A series of drabbles that feature Kurt with several different pairings such as Puck, Adam, Sam, or Sebastian that range from a K rating to a possible M rating. Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Adam, Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Sebastian
1. KurtSebastian: Not The Average Boy

******I'm Not The Average Boy Next Door**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

_**Prompt: **_Sebastian sees Kurt dancing and singing "Not the Boy Next Door" and when the New Directions go to meet their challenge Sebastian sings "I Want You Back" to him instead of Blaine.

**Rating:** K

**I'm Not The Average Boy Next Door**

Sebastian's jaw drops as Kurt rips off the black pants and shows off the skin tight gold ones underneath. You'd have to be crazy to even look away. While he's grown fond of Kurt's voice, everything is blocked out as he zones in on Kurt's pants. The fat, big bulge up front makes him like his lips as he gets closer to seeing what Kurt hides under his clothes. With the first twirl he sees the round plump ass begging to be released from the confines of the fabric.

Sebastian gulps and loosens his tie a bit as he looks to the Warblers at his side; they had all heard of the Nyada auditions at McKinley and were getting a sneak peak to the two individuals that were warranted an audition and were most likely their greatest competition at Nationals.

Sebastian's jaw audibly drops as Kurt thrusts his hips off of the piano, his bulge being pushed into the air and into Sebastian's eyes. He forces himself to turn away, muttering, "Stupid, Hummel.", although that's not at all what he's thinking. The other guys seem to be in a similar situation; in shock at what Kurt Hummel is managing to do.

Sebastian uses his new position that's facing away to focus on Kurt's voice, an eargasmic tone. He bites his lip and focuses more on the music, impressed by Kurt's range. It's impossible that Kurt won't get in now. He has the looks, the voice, and if need be, a secret weapon for casting directors if he would go that far.

_The boy next door_

Sebastian quickly turns as Kurt belts out that last note, his eyebrows going up, his eyes going down, and everyone in the audience standing up with applause. When people thought they were just getting out of class if it meant to hear some singing was worth it, they now knew it wasn't a waste of time. He can even see Madam Tibideaux sit up slightly, almost as if she was standing up. He turns his look into a glare at his Warblers as they start applauding, suddenly halting.

He huffs as he looks back to the boy on stage, suddenly angry that this boy is showing him up. Almost as if Kurt could hear him, the boy glances over everyone to see Sebastian. He raises an eyebrow; a challenge. Kurt blows him a kiss before he bows and moves to the side stage to wait for Rachel to go up.

Sebastian growls. "If you want a war . . . you got a war, Hummel."

* * *

Sebastian grins as Kurt slides into the Warbler room with suspicious eyes.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Kurt hisses as he flings a white invitation in his direction. "You said you wanted us hear to talk."

"No." Sebastian sneers as he steps forward, the Warblers getting in line behind him. "I wanted you here to hear us sing."

"What-"

"_Oooh_." Sebastian sings as he steps up to Kurt and grabs his chin, lowering his voice to sing in a lower key. "_Let me tell yah now_."

He winks at Kurt before dropping his hand and twirling away before he goes into the rest of the song. Kurt's eyes widen as he recognizes the Michael Jackson song, 'I Want You Back'. Kurt stands back and watches as the hip-thrust themed routine worked before his eyes. Sebastian smirks at Kurt as he and his group start moving around to sit on the furniture, a perfect position.

"_Oh baby, give me one more chance._" Sebastian sings as he approaches Kurt, stepping up to Kurt in a way that Kurt's crossed legs are trapped between his. "_To show you that I love you_."

He grabs Kurt's chin to sing the next few lines softly, almost like a lullaby, while the Warblers continue on with the performance. Kurt finds himself blushing and looking down, but finds himself looking at Sebastian's muscled arm from where his sleeve had rolled up. He glances back up as Sebastian's fingers slide off of his chin and he twirls back into the synchronization.

Sebastian feels good as Kurt's eyes rake up and down his body, knowing that he has Kurt's appreciative eye and that the challenge is closed. He's won.

"That was good." Kurt acknowledges as he hops off the couch and the Warblers wait for a response. "But what was the point of it? What do you want to tell us?"

"Well I want something." Sebastian grins. "I want you back . . . with the Warblers. I have a feeling that you and I could make something quite special."

Kurt glances down as a coy smile crawls onto his face. "Just know this, Sebastian. I'm not the average boy next door."

* * *

So this is my first drabble, but there will be more. Each one will have a different pairing, maybe once or twice be a sequel, but they'll just be quick one-shots. If one gets enough interest, who knows, there may be a spin-off. So let me know what you guys think. And pm me if you have a prompt of your own, otherwise review and let me know what you think. :)


	2. KurtSebastianAdam: I Had a Long Day

**I Had A Long Day**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian/Adam

**_Summary: _**Sebastian's had a bad day, Adam feels hurt, and Kurt fixes all.

**Rating:** M

**I Had A Long Day**

Sebastian groans as he limps slowly into his apartment, barely remembering to slide the door shut behind him. He barely acknowledges his boyfriend on the laptop as he treks to the bed room. All he can think about is getting some sleep.

"Seb?" Adam's soft voice rings out from behind him. "How was your first day?"

"Hell." Sebastian mutters as he steps through the open doorway, kicks off his shoes, and let's himself fall face first on the bed, marveling in how soft it seems and thanks his boyfriends for making up the bed because it's something that he would never do.

"Come on, Seb." He can practically hear the comforting smile on Adam's face as the boy sits down on the edge of the bed, his hand going to the middle of his thigh. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"My entire body aches." Sebastian grumbles. "And I want to sleep."

"Seb." Adam murmurs softly as he moves his hand up Sebastian's body until it rests on the small of the boys back. "Do you want me to run you a warm bath? Or make you a drink?"

"No." Sebastian groans as he shifts from under Adam's touch. "Just let me sleep."

Adam sighs, hurt, but not surprised as Sebastian tends to become irritable and mean when he works a full shift. He gives Sebastian a light pat on the back before he stands up and starts walking away. Every time, he feels hurt by Sebastian's remarks, even though he knows the boy loves him. Luckily for him, Kurt will be home soon and he can deal with Sebastian's temper much better than Adam can.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes flash open once he hears that familiar moan. His eyes immediately notice that it's dark outside, he apparently having slept longer than intended. When he hears the moan again from his side, he grins and lifts his head so he can turn and look.

Adam has his head pressed into the pillow as his body arches up into Kurt's dancing fingers, massage oil all over his muscled skin. Both boys are looking into each others eyes with hunger, Kurt looking more like a hunter as he leers down at Adam with shiny red lips. He glances down and is unsurprised to see that both boys are completely nude, their cocks ghosting against each others as Kurt massages Adam's sculpted abs.

"Hey. Can I-" Sebastian stops and realizes that his shirt is off. "Why did you undress me?"

"Because I was going to give you a massage until Adam told me about how mean you were." Kurt says with a cheeky grin before he returns to Adam and leans down to give the boy a soft kiss. "I need to take care of my boy."

"That's not fair." Sebastian groans as he flips onto his side, his bones cracking from strain. "I had a long day."

"And so did I." Kurt snaps. "And so did Adam."

Sebastian sighs before he leans forward, trying his hardest to not glance down at the slick bodies so he can make this apology as sincere as possible. "I'm sorry, Adam. It really was a bad day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Adam quickly mutters as he shuts his eyes.

Sebastian looks down to find Kurt smirks as his fingers circle around Adam's thick cock. "So can I join?"

Kurt chuckles before reaching over with his free hand and pulling the top button of Sebastian's jeans out. "Strip!"

* * *

Like I said before, send in prompts and I'll write them. Let me know what you think of this pairing. I kind of like this dynamic.


	3. KurtAdam: Adam Crawford: The Movie Extra

**Adam Crawford: The Movie Extra**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Adam

**_Summary: _**Kurt discovers a detail about Adam's past.

**Rating:** G

**Adam Crawford: The Movie Extra**

Kurt has to wait until he's off the couch to turn and look at Adam with a wide smile. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that you were in Harry Potter?"

Adam chuckles and nods slowly. "That is what I said."

"But when? How?" Kurt returns to the couch sitting much closer than before. "Which movie?"

"2, 3, 5, and 8" Adam answers with an amused grin at Kurt's excitement. "When I was a kid it was easier to vacation near the film spots. For the eighth movie, I went back home during break and booked a two-week role with them."

"How did I not know this about you?" Kurt wonders aloud.

"Because its nothing special." Adam shrugs. "Most people here in New York have been in a movie or two, even as a background extra."

Kurt sits back on the couch as an excited grin appears on his face. "Did you meet them?" He pokes Adam in the shoulder. "Did you?"

Adam chuckles before he leans forward to slide his arms around the boy, pulling him quickly to his own body. "Calm down. It's not like were close or anything like that. I worked a few scenes with them, but I was mainly background."

Kurt slowly nods before he bites his bottom lip and smirks. "You know we have to watch the movies now, right?"

"Kurt." Adam groans as he lets his head fall to the couch and Kurt's arm. "No. Please don't."

"Shut it." Kurt warns with a grin as he sits up and removes himself from Adam's arms. "Time to play Where's Adam?"


	4. KurtAdam: The Ages of Dating (1 of 3)

**The Ages of Dating (1/3)**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Adam

_**Prompt: **__Just something with Kurt as he was around season 1/early season 2 and Adam as he is now. Adam gets off on how small and cute and inexperienced/virginal Kurt is. Kurt gets off on how much older and more experienced and mature Adam is._

**Rating:** K

**The Ages of Dating (1/3)**

_**Sectionals - Sophomore Year**_

Kurt files with his red tie as he walks through the busy hallways, a small smile on his face as he remembers the announcement that the New Directions had won their first Sectionals competition. He was only a sophomore, but this year was looking better and better now that he had a goal. Winning his first competition would hopefully be one of many that would help lead him on the road out of Lima.

"Hello." Kurt stops at that British accent and looks up to find blue-eyed, blonde-haired hunk gazing at him with a soft smile.

"Hi." Kurt mutters back as his nerves suddenly return to him and he becomes wary.

"I'm Adam." The boy holds out a hand, but Kurt only eyes it so Adam drops it with a smile. "That's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I loved your performance. I'm glad the friends and I decided to tour these competitions."

"Thank you." Kurt clears his throat, happy that this guy doesn't seem to be the average bully-of-a-straight guy that he's used to dealing with. "That means a lot."

Adam smiles wider before he bites his bottom lip. "I also wanted to tell you that you looked … spectacular up there. Really … cute."

Kurt's jaw drops open, surprised that he's received a compliment from someone like this guy. "I-"

"I gotta go." Adam quickly interrupts and goes to leave, but stops and gives Kurt a soft smile. "I'll see you around, love."

"It's Kurt." Kurt quickly corrects.

"I wasn't asking, but thank you." Adam winks before disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt is left jaw-dropped as he stares after the boy with a blush and smile. He shakes his head before he moves through the crowd towards his friends, suddenly smiling for a different reason than they are.

_**Regionals - Sophomore Year**_

"You should have sang more."

Kurt stops and turns to find the same boy hat had complimented him at Sectionals, Adam, standing on the side. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi." Adam pushes himself from the wall.

Kurt gulps. "What do you mean I should have sang more?"

"You only got one solo line. That along with the mohawk and his girl partner were the best parts. It might have cost you guys the competition." Adam explains.

Kurt nods slowly. "We did try to bargain for more, but our club really isn't about being a group as much as we'd like to think. We mainly have two main singers and the rest of us back them up."

"I noticed." Adam grins as he steps up to Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt mutters before he looks back to the boy. "So you're here?"

"Yeah." Adam nods. "I told you that my friends and I travel around to these competitions. When I heard that you were going to be here, I convinced by friends to come back to the Ohio Regionals."

"I'm glad you did." Kurt mutters, his blush returning. "It's a nice surprise."

Adam grins before looking down at Kurt nervously. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a da-"

"Kurt." Kurt groans internally as he turns to Tina's voice. "Quinn's water broke."

Kurt's eyes widen as he turns back to Adam. "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"Yeah." Adam quickly nods. "I understand. I guess I'll see you around."

Kurt suddenly forgets about Quinn and wishes that Adam would have finished his question. "Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

As shown in the title, this is chapter 1 out of 3. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. KurtAdam: Canines and Temperature

**Canines and Temperature**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Adam

_**Prompt: **_Kurt doesn't want to leave the house for school.

**Rating:** PG-(Kinda)13

**Canines and Temperature**

Kurt groans with pleasure as Adam's canine teeth drag teasingly across his neck. "Adam."

The boy chuckles and kisses Kurt's neck softly before pulling back. "Yes, sweetheart."

"I can't be late for class … but I don't want to leave this." Kurt mutters as he leans down to kiss the boys jaw, grinding himself into Adam's lap from where he sits.

"Then don't." Adam mutters as he relaxes into Kurt's touch on him. "Go in late."

"But Cassie always gives me a knowing smirk when ever I walk in." Kurt pouts. "Like she knows what you and I were doing."

Adam smiles and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's temple. "Well maybe we should switch for a bit. Otherwise she'll keep having that smirk when you limp in after a round with me."

Kurt rolls his eyes before sighing. "You should come to class with me today. I need my man to support me for my final exam."

"We've been over this." Adam starts as he moves his hands to Kurt's waist, holding the boy firmly on his lap. "You get distracted too easily. God knows what damage you'd cause if I was shiny."

Kurt hits the boys chest before sighing. "It sucks that I won't be able to see you tomorrow. Damn, finals."

"Damn them indeed." Adam smirks before he hooks his arms around Kurt's waist and stands up.

"Adam." Kurt squeals has he wraps his legs around the boys waist. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your temperature up so you have a legit reason for skipping this final."

Kurt's eyes flare with lust before Adam starts moving them towards the bedroom.

* * *

After recent spoilers, I had to write some Kadam because I'm angry at the spoilers. So expect a lot more Kadam to come. :)


	6. KurtAdam: A Good Massage

**A Good Massage**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Adam

_**Prompt: **_Adam gives Kurt a reluctant foot massage

**Rating:** K

**A Good Massage**

"Adam, stop." Kurt groans out as he looks away from the straddling him. "Just get off."

"No, Kurt." Adam states firmly, but removes his hands from Kurt regardless. "You promised me that I could do this. You need this, Kurt. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Kurt groans as he lets his body fall back onto the bed, unable to figure out what to do except give in. "Fine."

Adam chuckles before returning his fingers to Kurt's skin, making the boy groan. "Just relax, Kurt. You deserve a good massage."

"But it hurts." Kurt groans again as he flings an arm over his eyes.

"It'll feel better if you stop moving." Adam smiles. "I mean, that is why I sat on you."

"Well that's not helping me relax at all." Kurt mutters before peaking out from under his arm to look at Adam's back while the boy bends over to massage Kurt's ankles first before he gets to his feet. "And it's getting even harder to . . ." He trails off as his eyes glance down to watch Adam's shirt ride up slightly to reveal his smooth skin underneath. "Hurry up with the massage." he commands as he lets his fingers drift towards the boy.

Adam chuckles. "Whatever's going on in your pretty little head, drop it. You are getting this massage and maybe . . . just maybe once you're relaxed, then we'll do something. And only-" His voice gets louder as one hand leaves his foot and reaches behind his back to catch Kurt's wandering hands.

"And stop this."

"But, Adam." Kurt groans as he lets his hands drop to his side. "I can be relaxed this way too."

Adam sighs before he lets go of Kurt and twirls around above Kurt before settling down on Kurt's crotch with a grin. "The foot massage can wait."

* * *

Just a very quick drabble for my own amusement of Kadam.


	7. KurtPuck: The Only Part

**The Only Part**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Puck

_**Prompt: **_Kurt's annoying foot gets in the way.

**Rating:** PG-13ish

**The Only Part**

"Hummel." Puck finally calls out in annoyance. "Move your damn foot." When he doesn't get an answer, he looks to the boy and sighs. "Dammit."

Kurt had fallen asleep and his leg is hanging off of the couch right next to Puck's head. He would have noticed it before, but he was in the middle of a race and everything becomes a blur if it's not on that screen. Now it had led to Kurt's foot dangling dangerously close to his face and he couldn't move because thanks to Finn, the controller had to remain in that spot or it would cut out and stop working.

Puck leans his forward and chuckles as he smashes his head back on Kurt's sock-covered foot, trapping it between the couch and his head. "One Puckerman."

He presses the start button to start up the next round and growls before diving back into the game. Only a few seconds pass before Kurt's toes twitch. Puck feels a quick shiver through his body, but ignores it and continues to watch the TV.

He's almost finished with the round when Kurt's toes twitch against his head again and Puck ends up giggling like a school girl at being tickled like that. He quickly scoffs and leans away. He sets the controller carefully down before he turns his head to look at the boy. He doesn't want to risk waking the boy up, which would then result in him getting a long rant that he'd rather avoid, so he huffs in annoyance.

His head has always been a tickle spot and even more so now that he has the mohawk. He carefully lifts Kurt's foot from where it hangs off to set it back on the couch, but it swings back and hits him in the face. He growls before he turns around and presses Kurt's foot between his head and the couch again, but making sure to angel his head this time where Kurt's toes are sticking out on the other side of his head and won't be in the lets out an appreciative sigh before picking up the controller and resuming the game.

He's only halfway through the next race when he crashes for no reason but his own. "Gah!" He roars out and yanks the controller.

The duck-tape holding the broken cord together flies apart and Puck is hit in the face with his broken end, the controller worthless now. He carefully sets the controller down and clenches his jaw, trying to control his anger. That only lasts another second before Kurt decides to sleep on his side and rolls over, hitting Puck in the head with his other foot.

"Dammt, Hummel." Puck yells as he turns over onto his knees and grabs Kurt's feet.

He yanks at the both of them, mainly to irritate Kurt, but ends up pulling the boy off the couch. Kurt flies right into his body, making him fall backwards onto his back with a thud. The breath is knocked out of him by the time he opens his eyes after the impact. It's also the time where Kurt's opening his eyes, confused as to why he's laying sprawled out onto Puck's chest.

"What am I doing down here?" Kurt asks as he sits up at Puck's side and rubs his chest.

Puck sighs as he rubs the forming bruise on his chest. "You fell."

Kurt chuckles. "Did you and my foot get into it again?"

"Maybe?" Puck mutters as he looks away.

"Hmm." Kurt smiles. "It seems the my foot is attracted to you."

Puck grins as he looks back to Kurt. "But not the only part."

"No." Kurt reassures him as he leans down to hover above the boy. "Not the only part."

The boys both share a grin before Kurt leans down for a kiss.

* * *

Just a drabble that I wrote at work the other day. My inner Puckurt loved this.


	8. KurtSebastian: The Pursuit of Kurtness

**The Pursuit of Kurtness**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurtbastian!One-sided, Kadam!Background

_**Prompt: **_A kurtbastian fic from Bas's POV set during S4, when he sees the NewYork!Kurt for the first time. Lets face it, S4 Kurt was probably the hottest thing on the whole damn show,(Chris's stunning physique and fewer layers) I want to see how Seb would react to this new confident, strong version of kurt. It would be great if you could put in est. Kadam. I just want Sebastian to regret chasing the wrong half of klaine.

**Rating:** PG-13ish for Sebastian's thoughts

**The Pursuit of Kurtness**

Sebastian grins as he walks down the streets of New York. After being forced to live in a small town in Ohio, apart from the summer visits to France, it felt nice to be around a fast-placed location. The better part to that was that there was a larger selection of fish to choose from to lure back to his brand-new bachelor pad. With his new designer clothes and his million dollar smile, he set out to explore the various sub-divisions of New York: Bushwick.

With a glance around the place he quickly saw that there were plenty of artistic people about; guys that were willing for a one night stand and would be relaxed with that. This was his target area. He'd worry about the snobbish uptight prudes in the area around his apartment as soon as he starts a name for himself in this district.

He jumps onto the next sidewalk in a fluid motion as he aims himself towards the nearby Starbucks; it's the perfect place to sit by someone, start up a conversation, and drag them back to their crappy apartment and make their heads spin. He glances into the window and smirks at the full establishment, meaning that he'll be able to sit extra close to some lucky guy. When his gaze returns to the sidewalk, he gets an eye full of guy.

His gaze moves up those tight brown jeans to a round backside that he can just imagine digging his claws and teeth into. His eyes flick up to those strong and broad shoulders, imagining how great they'd look under his grip. The only thing that he's not crazy about is the beanie that sits snugly upon the mop of hair, but he's willing to get over that when the person turns and he sees that sculpted face.

He can feel his cock getting half-hard in his jeans as he approaches the guy. Much to his delight, the guy too is heading into the Starbucks. He quickens his pace so he catches the door before it even shuts. Once inside, a thrill shoots down his spine as he hears a British accent come from the boy as he states, "Excuse me." to a customer. If there was one thing that you could label as kinky in his book, it was a British accent: the ultimate turn-on.

He's about to go brush against the boy and claim that it was an accident, but he stops when he sees another boy approaches the British hunk: Kurt Hummel. The boy was no longer the gay-faced boy that he had met over a year ago, but a super-model instead. He gulps as his eyes reluctantly move up the mile-high legs with the jeans the no one should be able to wear with comfort. His gaze remains on Kurt's firm and round butt for the longest before it's twirled out of view by the British god giving him a hug. He suppresses a growl at the Brit for removing his wank material from view, but he keeps moving on to observe Kurt.

Thank god the boy doesn't where dozens of sweaters anymore because now he can see the chiseled slim body of Kurt. With only a light jacket and a white t-shirt that stretched itself out on the muscles, Sebastian found himself eager to make that boy his friend with benefits. Even if Kurt's body wasn't enough to tempt any man, gay or not, his lips and mesmerizing eyes would be enough.

Sebastian licks his lips as he starts walking along to keep up with the boys as they move to their table at the back of the large coffee shop. He calls himself an idiot so many times for not pursuing that fine piece of meat. Now his chances of getting any are slimmer than they were in high school when the boy had confidence issues. Now, watching the boy laugh, smile, guiding the Brit, and even pulling the Brit in for a rough, but quick, kiss; the boy was much stronger and he'd have no chance with the way that he moves from bed to bed.

He suddenly frowns, upset with himself for not pursuing. He had to go with the boy that just wanted attention, not physical intimacy. He went with the boy that was oblivious to every innuendo and dirty joke sent his way.

He had wasted months pursuing Anderson and it had left him with nothing but a boy who came to early when he played rebound after Kurt broke things off with him. What a waste of his time and perfectly good sheets.

He sighs before turning away, the regret for chasing the wrong man suddenly settling heavy on his heart. He makes his way to the counter, suddenly losing his libido for the day. He's still him, but he's going to hold off on christening New York for a day or two. Maybe that will give him time to think about how to pursue the right guy the next time.

* * *

I loved writing this. It fueled my inner Kurtbastian just a bit more than usual. :)


	9. KurtSam: Secondhand Shop Measurements

**Secondhand Shop Measurements**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kum

_**Prompt: **_Kurt is back to his shops for clothes when he comes across someone in need.

**Rating:** G

**Secondhand Shop Measurements**

Kurt is jumping with excitement as he enters the secondhand store. Ever since his dad was in the hospital, he's been working more to take on his dads tasks as well. A bonus to that was that he had more money to actually buy designer clothes instead of making look-a-likes. Now that its a few months later, his dad has been cleared to return to work full time, and he had a free weekend since the glee club were on the tumble; he was finally able to return to the thrift shops to make his own clothes again. As much as he loved wearing designer fabric, there was something special about making his own.

Kurt's smile grows and grows as his fingers dance through the racks, the anticipation in him killing him. It had to be one of the best days that he's had in a long time after all of the drama in school. He's thinking of the various fabrics that he'll bargain the cashiers down for a cheap bargain when he stops in shock to look at the blonde boy quietly shifting through racks, surprised to see him there.

"Sam." Kurt calls out loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam looks up in shock, but quickly smiles nervously as he throws away any attempt to flee by making his way over to the other boy. "Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some fabrics so I can make some new clothes." Kurt explains with a smile before looking down to Sam's empty hands. "What are you doing here? You have my clothes, and if no those then the ones Finn gave you."

"And as nice as you guys are about that, they still don't fit." Sam answers with a guilty tone. "I mean Finn's a lot taller than I, but they luckily fit my dad. You're clothes are just in the corner now."

Kurt frowns, still upset at Sam's family situation. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiles, no longer nervous. "Just help me find some clothes that fit and look good and we'll call it even."

"Oka-" Kurt stops as a blush forms on his face and he glances down to his twitching hands. "Maybe I could make some for you? That way you can create your own style."

"Really?" Sam steps forward, only leaving a few feet between them. "That'd be awesome, Kurt."

"But there's a problem." Kurt states slowly as he decides to wing it and go for his quickly formulated plan. "I don't know your measurements. Do you?"

"Oh." Sam's smile falters slightly. "I actually don't know either. Kind of used to mom doing all of my shopping."

Kurt chuckles softly before glances at Sam through his lashes. "I guess I'll have to take some then."

"Oka-oh." Sam's eyes widen as he realizes the context of which Kurt is referring to. "That's-"

"Just forget it." Kurt shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to-"

"You can do it." Sam nods as he edges forward slightly, a small smile of his own growing shyly. "But I'll have to make sure that my parents aren't home. Wouldn't want them to think that something's going on when it's not."

"It's not?" Kurt purses his lips, trying not to laugh.

Sam grins before biting his bottom lip. "I don't know. We'll have to measure a few things first."

* * *

My inner Kum/Hevans feelings came out the other day and I had to write the day before the cum. I mean sun. ;)


	10. KurtSam: Grilled Cheese

**Grilled Cheese**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sam

_**Prompt: **_Kurt visits Sam in the hospital at the same time that his dad is in there

**Rating:** K

**Grilled Cheese**

Kurt wipes the tears from his face before he raises a hand and tentatively knocks on the door in front of him. It only takes a few beats before he hears the voice tell his visitor to come in. He gulps before turning the handle and stepping into the room. This hospital room was room was much more brighter than his fathers was and he's grateful for it. It's been a while since he's been in a room like this that contains happiness. He could blame it on Sam, thought, the blonde sitting on the small bed as he tries to make the best of the situation.

He clears his throat before stepping up to the boy that's been watching him since his entrance, a hand and arm held out. "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to-" he stops and drops his arm, seeing Sam's broken one. "Meet you." He finishes with a soft smile.

"I know who you are." Sam smiles before looking to the arm that's in a cast. "And I like your whole humor with the handshake bit."

"That wasn't-" Kurt stops himself from revealing the slip-up. "Never mind." He shakes his head and smiles.

Sam chuckles. "So, Kurt Hummel, what can I do for you?"

Kurt bites his lip before he glances o the chair at Sam's bedside. "Do you mind if I-"

"Of course." Sam nods and gestures to the empty chair with his working arm. "Please. It's be nice to see someone here that's not a doctor or family."

Kurt's nervous smile cracks into a genuine one. "I'll bet." He purses his lips before he glances down to the bed. "So I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Sam frowns. "For what? We barely know each other besides a passing at school."

"I know, but I may have indirectly caused your arm to get broken." Kurt admits.

Sam snorts. "How?"

"We'll you see … Finn is sort of my brother. Or he will be because I'm pretty sure that our parents are moving in that direction, but regardless-" Kurt stops as he struggles to explain.

"What does Finn have to do with this?" Sam inquires in a confused tone. "I was tackled by the other team. It's self-explanatory."

"But its not." Kurt lets out a frustrated breath. "See Finn had this whole thing with a grilled cheese. Don't look at me that way. I was surprised when I heard about it too." He rushes to say while Sam's gaze analyzes him. "But here me out. Evidently, Finn had made a grilled cheese with the face of Jesus on it. Now it's beyond me of how it worked, but he was able to make three … requests and they came true. One of them was to be the quarterback, which in turn got you hurt."

Sam frowns before he starts to sit up, looking at Kurt now that they're closer together. "So by some chance that a grilled cheese could answer his wants, why are you apologizing?"

Kurt bites his lip. "I taught him how to make grilled cheese."

When he looks back up to Sam, he finds the boy repressing a smile. Kurt cracks a smile before a small laugh leaves him. Sam snorts before he joins Kurt in a round of it.

* * *

I needed more Kum in my life. ;)


	11. KurtFinn: The Bachelor Party

**Grilled Cheese**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Brothers!Kurt/Finn, w/mentions of Kum, Puckurt, Kurtbastian, and Kadam

_**Prompt: **_Kurt throws Finn a bachelor party the weekend before he's due to be married.

**Rating:** K

**Grilled Cheese**

"I can't believe you have four boyfriends." Finn laughs as he sips his soda.

"I do not." Kurt mutters as he looks across the dance club to his four boys on the dance floor: Puck, Sam, Sebastian, and Adam. "One . . . two . . . wow. I guess I do have four. I always forget."

"It's still insane." Finn chuckles before he leans back and settles comfortably on the staircase that they've taken their conversation too.

"It is." Kurt nods in agreement before setting his glass down on a step and looking to Finn. "But you can't tell me that you wouldn't love to have four girls at the same time."

Finn blushes before he glances down to the silver band on his ring. "I shouldn't say-"

"You can say." Kurt cuts him off with a laugh. "You're not married yet and I promise that I will never tell Rachel this. Heck, she doesn't even know about my boyfriends. She just thinks that they're all roommates and we're part of a boy band." Kurt chuckles.

"And boy if she knew." Finn snorts before he looks to Kurt with a soft smile.

"So you wouldn't want a bunch of girlfriends?" Kurt asks again. "Just imagine having Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany? Imagine the horror." Kurt mutters as his face drops at the terrifying image.

Finn chuckles before nodding. Fine. "Yeah. Back in high school I would have loved to have several girlfriends at once. But now . . . I'm in love, dude. Rachel's the one for me. And she's more than satisfactory in every way."

"Blech." Kurt mouths before turning his head to the side and fake-gagging.

Finn swats him upside the head quickly before smoothing his face over to the innocent look when Kurt looks back. "What?"

"You know that look would have worked on me so many years ago, but now I don't believe you." Kurt flicks Finn on the nose to show his point.

"If only I was brave enough." Finn states slowly before he looks to Kurt's shocked face. "Oh come on. Every boy, gay or straight, has fantasized about being with someone of the same sex."

"And you had one of me?" Kurt assumes based on Finn's words.

Finn slowly nods, feeling comfortable enough to talk about their past. "Well I used to have dreams all the time. You being the only gay guy that I knew . . . my mind sort of made you the star of those dreams."

"I'm flattered." Kurt chuckles nervously. "Please tell me this was before we became brothers and you accidentally saw me in all my glory when you forgot that you had to knock before walking into someone's bedroom."

Finn snorts before nodding. "Long before that. Only lasted a month or so before I moved past that phase. It just wasn't for me."

"And here I was hoping for a kiss." Kurt mock-pouts as he taps his lips. "You're gonna hurt my-"

Kurt is cut off by Finn's lips touching his for a brief second before the tall boy pulls back. "What did you-"

Finn chuckles. "Come on. I just delivered you your high school fantasy. Before you and Puck hooked up, I mean." Finn adds before sighing. "Look, it was just a brotherly kiss. And the last kiss I'll have from someone before I'm married this weekend."

Kurt slowly nods before he glances down to Finn's drink. "That's not just root beer is it?"

"Nope." Finn laughs before chugging the rest, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt as he finishes with a burp. "If I want to let loose and have fun around a bunch of strangers at a dance club I need to get a little bit buzzed."

"A lot's more like it." Kurt mutters before he looks out to the floor. "Come on. I invited everyone you wanted for your bachelor party. I almost got you a stripper too, but . . ."

"But what?" Finn inquires when Kurt doesn't continue.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he looks back to Finn. "Lets just say that Noah and Sebastian weren't overly thrilled when they found me online searching for some strippers."

"Oh god." Finn laughs as he sits up. "What happened?"

"The usual them trying to be dominant over me and failing." Kurt chuckles softly as some of the pleasurable memories resurface in his mind. "But I luckily did find a stripper for you. Just don't tell Rachel."

Finn snorts. "As if I'll tell Rachel that you got me a super hot stripper tonight. So what does she look like? When will she be here?"

"At midnight?" Kurt opts to answer the second question as he picks up his drink and sits up. "What else do you want to drink?"

"Hey, hey." Finn sits up and places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You didn't answer my question. What does she look like?"

"Well that's actually two questions." Kurt says slowly before he carefully slides away from Finn. "She is actually a he." Kurt quickly stands up, ready to bolt. "And he is actually Puck."

"What!"

"He's your best bro." Kurt offers a smile as he starts slowly down the steps. "And he comes free as long as I let him top Adam tonight."

"But . . .but I-"

"Bye." Kurt squeals as he takes off down the steps, a laugh quickly leaving him as he hears Finn start after him.

* * *

I wrote this the day The Quarterback premiered during commercials to help me stay positive. I like how it turned out. Finn's alive and Kurt's in a polygamous relationship.


	12. KurtPuckSebastian: The Innocent Act

**The Innocent Act**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Puckbasurt/Puck/Kurt/Sebastian

_**Prompt: **_Kurt's not as innocent as everyone thinks.

**Rating:** PG-13

**The Innocent Act**

"Trust me, baby." Puck's voice flows around Kurt as he kisses the pale neck. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We've got you." Another voice ghosts along Kurt's cheek before a smooth-lipped kiss lands on the slant of his angelic jawline. "You'll be okay."

"Seb." Kurt moans out as he arches his back against the wall, one hand going up to thread through Sebastian's soft hair and the other holding onto Puck's neck to keep the boys lips there. "I've nev-ah." A soft moan breaks from his mouth as he feels to strong hands make their way to the front of his body, one unbuttoning his shirt. "I've never done this before." He tries to keep his voice steady, but it gets weaker by the second when he feels a hand along the flat plain of his stomach.

Puck drags a finger up Kurt's pale body until his hand flattens out near his nipples. "It'll be so good. You'll be addicted soon."

Kurt goes to respond, but groans instead when Puck's thumb starts playing with his quickly hardening nipple. He gulps and lets his head fall back too the ball while his eyes flutter shut and his heavy breathing increases. He cranes his neck slightly more so Puck has more of his skin to work with, but this leads his lips to attach to Sebastian's. Both boys share a soft kiss and a shaky breath before their lips smash together again. Kurt has to hold himself back and let Sebastian control their messy kiss. Their lips come apart every few seconds before the boy growls and dives back in, this time giving Kurt his tongue. Kurt groans as he forces Sebastian to remain close so he can kiss and suck back.

Puck slowly starts kissing his way down Kurt's neck until he's leaning over and taking a small pink nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around for Kurt to feel and moan into Sebastian about. He moves his hand over to play with Kurt's other nipple as he removes his mouth in favor of flicking his tongue teasingly over the swollen nipple. He glances up to watch Kurt frown as Sebastian pulls away.

"Trust me, babe." Sebastian smirks as he places a finger to Kurt's bottom lip. "Enjoy this for now. You'll get what you're craving for later."

Kurt smiles and lets out a shaky breath as he stares down to the two boys now kneeling at his feet. Puck looks away from Kurt's body to see Sebastian. Sebastian ignores Kurt's aching bulge to pull Puck in for a kiss, their teeth clashing hard. They nip and bite at each others lips before going in for a very deep and tongue-filled kiss. Puck's pulls Sebastian's slender body close against his, their chiseled chests clashing with a thud that makes them both grunt.

Kurt looks down at the two with dark eyes, licking his lips as the two fight for control of the kiss in front of his straining bulge. He growls before he grabs Puck by his mohawk and Sebastian by his CW hair. He threads his hands carefully to have a good grip before he starts pushing them forward on their knees.

"Ouch, Kurt." Puck growls.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks at the same time.

"I am sick of playing this innocent act if you guys are going so god damn slow." He pushes them down with a grin to where they're hanging onto the edge of the bed. "I'm going to show you guys how to really do this.

* * *

I got this prompt and I loved it. I think this is Kurt's inner demon that he hides away.


	13. KurtPuck: It's Just a Game

**It's Just a Game**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Puckurt

_**Prompt: **_Kurt goes to confront Puck about a little fight and short break-up.

**Rating:** G

**It's Just a Game**

"Noah." Kurt calls out as he pounds on the front door. "Just answer me."

He steps back and lets the storm soak him to his core. It had only been sprinkling on his drive over, but now it was a complete downpour to where you couldn't see five feet in front of you. Luckily for Kurt, the rain covered the tear tracks on his face. He goes to knock again, but retreats when he sees the door open.

Puck is standing there, a thin white shirt spread over his broad and muscled chest while the lower half of his body only had a small pair of black boxers. Normally Kurt would let his eyes drift lower, but they were broken up now so he keeps his eyes on Puck. The boy just stares at Kurt, waiting for the pale boy to do something.

Kurt gulps, trying to not swallow the rain water. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"That would be for a boyfriend, not for someone that betrayed me." Puck states firmly, his voice cold.

"I didn't betr-" Kurt stops as a shiver runs through him. "Look. I"m sorry for what I said, and for what I did. I promise that I didn't think-"

"That's right." Puck steps forward, the off-spray of rain from Kurt starting to sprinkle onto Puck's chest. "You didn't think. Most of our relationship has been me sacrificing things for you and the one thing that I told you to remember . . . you threw it away. Why?"

"I can't-" Kurt stops as he yanks his coat tighter around his body. "I don't know why, Noah. I wasn't thinking of me . . . I just wasn't thinking. It didn't seem important."

"It's funny how the little things about me don't seem important." Puck mutters, his voice less cold and softer than before.

"It is important." Kurt has to resist the urge to step closer. "And I know that I can't give you some silly excuse, but . . . it's just Mario, Noah."

"Don't diss Mario." Puck hisses. "You threw away a number one platinum edition that took me months of work to pay for. It's not just Mario."

Kurt sighs. "And it's not just sad that you broke up with me over a game."

"I broke up with you because you threw away something close to me, something that was expensive, and about a subject that I told you that I loved." Puck growls. "You'd be acting the same way if I threw away all of your Marc Jacobson's crap."

"It's Marc Jacobs." Kurt snaps. "But I wouldn't break up with you."

"And I guess that shows you how tight I hold the things that I love to me." Puck mutters.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You don't love me?" Puck hesitates before deciding to say nothing, making Kurt let out an over-exaggerated sigh.

"What if I promise to buy you a new one? And to play two-player with you at least once a week. And you can throw away one-" He holds up a finger. "And I mean only one magazine. Does that at least make up for this?"

Puck sighs for a second before a small smile cracks on his face. "Come on in. We need to get you warmed up."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It was fun seeing Puck passionate about something.


	14. KurtAdam: The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Pairing:** Kadam

_**Prompt: **_The day after Halloween for Kadam.

**Rating:** PG-13ish

**The Morning After**

Kurt groans before he slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the bright light that fills the room. He takes in a deep breath before turning his head on the bed and spotting Adam, a smile spreading across his face as he does. He goes to move his hand, but he realizes that Adam is now lying on his arm. He chuckles before frowning, noticing that Adam's white vampire make-up has been smeared off of his face.

"Adam." Kurt brings his free hand over and gives Adam a quick jab on the shoulder. "Wake up?"

"What?" Adam groans, his voice thick of sleep as he turns his head to Kurt, but doesn't open his eyes. "Sleep."

"Yes, sleep." Kurt chuckles before rolling onto his side. "But my head is pounding and I forgot what we did last night."

"Only in America." Adam mutters before opening his eyes. "Do you remember the Halloween party that we went to last night?"

"Vaguely." Kurt answers as he glances down to their entangled nude bodies. "And I remember bits of this."

"Well I remember all of it." Adam grins before scooting closer to Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's bicep. "First we went to Santana's party and danced for a long time. But my legs were hurting so you offered me a massage." Adam chuckles at Kurt's dirty grin. "So we came back here and . . . well I'm sure you can figure out the rest. You did quite a number on me, not that I mind." He quickly adds as he nudges his face forward a bit and brushes his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt crinkles his nose before pulling back an inch. "You still have your make-up on."

"Well you're the one that wanted me to be a vampire while you got to be a cowboy." Adam accuses with an amused tone.

"Well you are good at sucking and I'm good at riding." Kurt laughs before giving Adam a quick kiss. "But why is your make-up all smeared."

"Well you know how I'm good at sucking . . .?"

Kurt eyes the boy before sitting up slightly and staring down at his crotch. A field of white make-up is painted between his thighs and on his lower stomach. Kurt groans before dropping back to the bed.

"You made a noise just like that last night." Adam teases before sitting up and placing a hand on Kurt's chest. "Come on. Lets go get the make-up off of you."

Kurt smiles as he sits up too, his hand going to Adam's thigh and teasing him with his fingers. "We need a repeat performance first."

* * *

Wrote this in celebration of Halloween. Let me know what you think?


End file.
